totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
Czas na zimną pizzę Grandiosa - narodowy norweski posiłek
Total Drama: Show Never Die - Odcinek 3 Informacje: *Wyzwanie pojawi się w piątek około 16. *Dodatkowo w czwartek drużyny zostaną zmodyfikowane oraz ich kapitanowie wylosują pewne rzeczy potrzebne do zadania. :) Pociąg: Luksusowa pierwsza klasa (ekipa+Slayerzy) Po męczącym dniu dość długo nie chciał wychodzić z ocieplanego łóżka. Skandynawia nie prezentowała się na zbyt ciepłe miejsce do odwiedzin. Nie mogąc jednak zasnąć leżał na wpół przytomny czasami zerkając zza pociągowe okno. '' '''Brian:' Widoki muszę przyznać mają tutaj piękne. Góry jak i świerkowe lasy wyglądały przepięknie o tej porze roku. Lekko oprószone śniegiem i pozostawione same sobie, bez ingerencji człowieka. Brian: 'Znowu też nie pojawiłem się na ceremonii i mogę tylko snuć domysły. ''Ziewnął nieco się wyciągając. Przekręcił się na drugi bok i tak kilka razy nie mogąc się porządnie ułożyć. '''Brian: Ciekawe też jak się miewa Rhys. *powiedział do siebie* Melissa i ja wyglądaliśmy jeszcze, ale on? Wylądować na wózku tak szybko. Oby dożył do końca. Na takich złych nie wyglądają. Spoglądał nieco w sufit lekko przykrywając się końcówką kołdry. Widać było lekkie zaczerwienienia na jego policzkach. Brian: 'Trochę mu zazdroszczę. Tak wiele osób go pewnie teraz nienawidzi i będzie szukało zemsty. Jak ja bym chciał, żeby ktoś i mi powyprażał. Albo gdyby to hasło byłe złe. W końcu ja byłem tym co je podał. Ależ by potem spoglądali na mnie zawistnym wzrokiem. ''Całkiem się zakrył nie chcąc jeszcze opuszczać swojego przedziału i zajął się swoimi dalszymi przemyśleniami. Długo to nie trwało i w końcu wygramolił się z łóżka. Ziewnął i sięgnął do komody po swoje ubrania. Słyszał nieco wcześniej jak ktoś już przechodził kilka razy. Pewnie od rana ktoś musiał zajmować się Rhysem. Chwilę się zastanawiał czy powinien do niego pójść. Szybko jednak zrezygnował. Na pewno chciałby mieć teraz spokój i ciszę. Ruszył więc w stronę łazienek. ... W innej części wagonu przebywał, a właściwie spał najbardziej poszkodowany poprzedniego wyzwania. Rhys leżał na ostatniej kanapie w wagonie, w odgrodzonej jego części. Prawdopodobnie odsypiał jeszcze efekty poprzedniego dnia. Jego grymas podczas snu mógł wskazywać, że do tej pory przeżywa wcześniejsze wydarzenia, niekoniecznie podczas zdrowego i spokojnego snu. Melissa mogła wreszcie chwilę się odprężyć po zakończonym wyzwaniu. Znalazła wiele paczek dla swojej drużyny, ale jednak jej szczęście skierowało ją do dwóch trapów. Nie była pewna czy bardziej bolały ją nogi od ciągłego biegania, czy była bardziej głodna, czy może bardziej potrzebowała kąpieli. Postanowiła jednak, że zanim dokona wyboru znajdzie swój przedział. Gdy tylko weszła do wagonu zauważyła przedział z nieprzytomnym Rhysem. Przystanęła gwałtownie. Zastanawiała się co, albo kogo musiał spotkać na swojej drodze w trakcie poszukiwań, by skończyć w takim stanie. W dodatku to, co mówiła prowadząca gdy go odprowadziła było mocno niepokojące. Jego sen był raczej niespokojny, co dość zmartwiło dziewczynę, był członkiem jej drużyny, który również w dużym stopni przyłożył się do ich sukcesu, a i miała wcześniej okazję z nim porozmawiać. Melissa postanowiła sprawdzić czy może mu jakoś pomóc. '' ''Powoli otworzyła drzwi do przedziału i podeszła do kanapy na której leżał. 'Melissa: '''Rhys? Rhyys? *starała się go obudzić mówiąc wyraźnie, ale nie podnosząc nadmiernie głosu* ''Chłopak gwałtownie przebudził się ze snu otwierając oczy, co mogło lekko przestraszyć dziewczynę. Jego wzrok mówił wiele, ale najbardziej chyba zadawał sobie pytanie: Gdzie ja jestem? Wydawał się zupełnie inny niż dotychczas, był bardziej... niepewny siebie? Spojrzał na Melissę jakby błagalnym wzrokiem, niczym przerażone dziecko... Melissa spodziewała się, że po tak niespokojnym śnie chłopak może doznać szoku lub gwałtownie się obudzić. 'Melissa: '''Hej, hej spokojnie, to tylko ja, już dobrze *mówiła do chłopaka uspokajającym tonem* Jesteśmy w pociągu do kolejnej lokacji. Zadanie się skończyło, wygraliśmy, a teraz znajdujemy się w twoim przedziale. Przyszłam sprawdzić czy mogę Ci jakoś pomóc. ''Rhys zaczął się rozglądać wokół siebie, za oknem dostrzegł krajobraz gór oraz świerkowych lasów pokrytych cienką warstwą śniegu. Chwilowo nie miał siły by przypominać sobie co działo się ostatnio, bolała go głowa oraz reszta organów wewnętrznych. Chłopak podniósł wzrok na dziewczynę, jej zatroskana twarz wręcz oślepiła nieśmiałością chłopaka, była tak blisko, jej intencje były szczere... Rhys spuścił głowę w dół i walnął wielkiego buraka. '''Rhys: Dz-dzięki. *mruknął, głos nadal lekko mu drgał* Melissa... m-mogłabyś przynieść mi wody? *dodał pytającym lecz wycofanym tonem* Melissa: 'Jasne, już się robi *chciała zapytać czy nie potrzebuje czegoś więcej, ale zrezygnowała z tej myśli, widziała że był dość roztrzęsiony, a nie chciała zbytnio go męczyć* ''Tak więc Hiszpanka skierowała się w poszukiwaniu kuchni. W tym czasie chłopak starał się przypomnieć sobie co się wczoraj wydarzyło. Jego próby były jednak daremne, ostatnie co pamiętał to spotkanie z Jurgitą w Węglowni, a potem nic... ''Rhys: *trzyma się za głowę* Ugh... nie czuję się najlepiej. Co się wczoraj wydarzyło...? '' Melissa wróciła do przedziału ze szklanką wody i jedną z kilku poduszek, które zabrała ze swojego przedziału. Podłożyła ją chłopakowi tak, by mógł wygodnie usiąść i się napić. '''Melissa: Proszę *wręczyła chłopakowi szklankę wody* Chłopak bez słowa wziął szklankę od dziewczyny i ochoczo zaczął pić..., a może nie bez słowa? Rhys: 'Dzięki... *mruknął* '''Melissa: '''Nie ma sprawy *na jej twarzy na chwilę pojawił się cień uśmiechu* Emmm, byłeś w dość beznadziejnym stanie, gdy Cię do nas przyprowadzili, pod kroplówką i tak dalej....co....co Ci się stało *zapytała po chwili niepewności* jeśli można spytać *dodała na koniec już trochę ciszej* ''No właśnie, co mu się stało? Sam chciałby wiedzieć... '''Rhys: Oh. *mruknął zwracając się w stronę okna* Sam... sam chciałbym wiedzieć. *odparł spoglądając zakłopotany na dziewczynę* Chłopak próbował się podnieść, ale przy mocniejszej próbie przeciągnięcia się jęknął cicho z bólu. '' '''Melissa: '''Heej spokojnie, nie ma potrzeby żebyś się forsował, jesteśmy po zadaniu i wygląda na to, że minie go jeszcze trochę zanim w ogóle ruszymy *podeszła bliżej w razie gdyby musiała go zmusić by wrócił do odpoczynku* Nie pamiętasz, hę? Szczerze, to wyglądałeś na dość poobijanego, w zasadzie to byłeś nawet przez chwilę w szpitalu...*zamyśliła się, nie wiedziała tak naprawdę, co robiły pozostali zawodnicy w trakcie zadania* '''Rhys:' Szpital... *mruknął pod nosem, jakby coś zaczęło mu świtać, ale ponownie rozbolała go głowa* Ahhss. *syknął* Nastała krępująca cisza. Została jednak ona w porę przerwana przez Melissą. Z zamyślenia bowiem wyrwał ją "syk" Rhysa. '' '''Melissa: '''Powinieneś jeszcze odpocząć, na pewno nie trzeba Ci czegoś jeszcze? ''Chłopak zastanawiał się chwilę po czym pokręcić przecząco głową. Sytuacja w której był zdany na łaskę kogoś innego nie była dla niego komfortowa. Tymczasem przez pomyłkę do wagonu trafiła niziutka blondyna, łudząco przypominająca prowadzącą, stąd różnicą, że miała inny kolor włosów. '' '???: Szlag by to... Gdzie ja to miałam. A właśnie, dobra. Mruknęła sama do siebie i czym prędzej opuściła pojazd. '' ''Melissa spojrzała skonsternowana za odchodzącą blondynką. Nie umknęło jej podobieństwo między dziewczyną, a prowadzącą, miała nadzieję, że prowadząca chce zrobić sobie chwilę przerwy od prowadzenia programu, ale nie mogła być niczego pewna. Chciała odłożyć tą myśl na później, ale najpierw chciała sprawdzić co Rhys sądzi o tym zajściu. Spojrzała zatem pytająco na chłopaka... Rhysowi owa postać również wydała się bardzo znajoma. Ba, nawet wcześniej ją widział i to bardzo dokładnie z bliska... podobna do Jurgity... '''Rhys: '''J-Jurgita...? *spojrzał pytającym wzrokiem* ''Chłopak złapał się za głowę co mogło sądzić, że niemniej zaskoczony był co jego hiszpańska towarzyszka. '' '''Melissa: '''Faktycznie mocno ją przypominała...*przerwała, a w wagonie nastąpiła chwila ciszy, ponownie* Hmm, to....wracając może do Ciebie, na pewno nic więcej nie potrzebujesz? '''Rhys: Nie, dzięki... *odparł zamyślony, jednocześnie kiwając głową do dziewczyny w podziękowaniu za pomoc* Melissa uznała to za znak, że nadszedł czas, by wyszła i zajęła się sobą. Pomachała więc chłopakowi na pożegnanie i opuściła wagon. Rhys postanowił, że prześpi się ze swoimi przemyśleniami. Nie minęło wiele czasu i mimowolnie zapadł w głęboki sen. Pociąg ruszył. Podczas podróży wagon gwałtownie podskoczył, prawdopodobnie przez jakąś nierówność na torach. Śpiący dotychczas chłopak wydawał powoli wybudzać się ze swojego niedźwiedziego snu, obudził go wstrząs czy po prostu był wyspany? Tak czy inaczej powoli otwierał swoje błękitne oczy. Cisza jaka panowała wokół podkreślała atmosferę panującą aktualnie w wagonie jak i sam stan chłopaka, kołysząca się lampa pod wpływem poruszania się pociągu dodawała tylko efektu. Chłopak przeniósł się z pozycji leżącej na półleżącą. Odruchowo spojrzał przez okno, za którym panowała szarość pełna górskich świerkowych lasów. Rhys rozejrzał się po przedziale, okienko z jego drzwiczek idealnie pokazywało cały korytarz wagonu. Pustka, prawdopodobnie każdy siedział u siebie. Ciężko westchnął, spojrzał na swoje ręce. Rhys: Co ja zrobiłem... *mruknął cicho spuszczając głowę w dół* Czyżby chłopakowi wróciły wspomnienia z ostatnich kilkunastu godzin? Jego słowa mogły wskazywać, że tak... Rhys: Ehh. *westchnął ponownie, powoli próbując podnieść się z łóżka* Chłopakowi szło to opornie, ale znalazł siły by o własnych siłach powstać. Zdziwiony był, że nie był w ubraniach z poprzedniego dnia. Miał na sobie... pidżamę, a konkretniej czarną koszulę w czerwoną kratę oraz czarne spodnie. Obok łóżka stała para czarnych wełnianych kapci. Mimo, że chłopak był odporny na zimno to w tym momencie nawet się nad tym nie zastanawiał i założył wspomniane wcześniej paputki. Chciał postawić krok do przodu, ale chyba zbytnio się pospieszył, bo stracił na moment równowagę. Nie przewrócił się jednak, w porę oparł się o pobliską ściankę. Rhys: Faen. *mruknął cicho do siebie* Najwidoczniej Rhys nie był w stanie jeszcze postawić samodzielnie kilku kroków nie wpadając przy tym na ściany wagonu. Wokół nie było jednak nikogo kto mógłby pomóc mu wyjść z przedziału, a nawet jeśli to nigdy nie poprosiłby w tym nikogo o pomoc, byłoby to poniżej jego godności, obecna sytuacja i tak już mocno go dołowała. W pewnym momencie zauważył, że o ścianę oparta jest drewniana kula ortopedyczna, której wcześniej tutaj nie było. Czyżby ktoś podczas jego snu mu ją podrzucił? Rhys: Nie ma wyjścia. *wzruszył ramionami i sięgnął po kulę* Spróbował się przejść z jej pomocą. Z początku szło mu to dość opornie, jednak po kilku krokach poruszał się jakby chodził tak przynajmniej połowę swojego życia. Rhys: Kto to mógł zostawić? *mówił cicho do siebie, kierując się ku wyjściu z wagonu* Dotarł do wyjścia z wagonu i postanowił udać się na małą przechadzkę. ... W wielkim pokoju z wieloma ozdobami, na dużym, puchowym różowym łóźku leżała brunrtka. Ubrana była w granatową krótką sukienkę i czarne rajstopy. Jej włosy mimo, że spała wyglądały idealnie ułożone. Dziewczyna po chwili obudziła się i można było zobaczyć jej makijaż, zdecydowanie zrobiony drogimi kosmetykami. Usta miała pomalowana ciemno- czerwoną szminką, a oczy czarnym eyelinerem i granatowym cieniem do oczu. Brunetka przetarła oczy, stanęła i założyła wyraźnie drogą, złotą bizuterię z prawdziwymi diamentami. Po założeniu czarnych szpilek dziewczyna wyjęła telefon z szuflady na której była jej biżuteria. Jej etui było zrobione z diamentów. Brunetka: Więc jeszcze mamy ranek... *Westchnęła* Super, więc albo siedzę tu cały dzień czekając na wyzwanie, albo wychodzę teraz i nici z efektywnego wejścia. Cóż i tak każdemu się nie przedstawię, więc przynajmniej niektórzy poznają mnie z efektywnego wejścia. Dziewczyna wyjęła jeszcze z szuflady małe lusterko by się przejrzeć. Brunetka: 'Czegoś brakuje... ''Zamknęła szufladę i podeszła do doniczki z grantowymi różami. Podeszła jeszcze raz do szafki i wzięła sobie nożyczki do roślin (Nie pytać skąd ma je w pociągu) i obcięła kwiat jednej, który wsadziła sobie do włosów jako ozdobę. '''Brunetka: Idealnie. Dziewczyna wyszła z pokoju, wyglądając bardziej jakby wybierała się na galę Oskarów niż jako prowadząca show. Wspaniała kuchnia (ekipa+Slayerzy) ... Melissa po bardzo krótkich poszukiwaniach odnalazła kuchnię. Poszukała szklanek i napełniła dwie wodą. Sama najpierw wypiła jedną, a potem odstawiła ją do zlewu. Zabrała natomiast tą drugą i poszła z powrotem do Rhysa. Weszła tutaj Temple w poszukiwaniu czegoś do przekąszenia. Temple: 'Gdzie tu coś można zjeść.. ''Sekundę po dziewczynie do wagonu wparowała rudowłosa, która w sumie wpadła po swoje ulubione płatki kakaowe, czekające w jednej szafce. '''Jurgita: Zależy co preferujesz. Bo tutaj znajdziesz jedzenie najlepszej klasy, w wagonie kuchni dla każdego cokolwiek, a w dwóch pierwszych wagonach są szczury. *mruknęła* Ja bym wybrała zdecydowanie tutejsze jedzenie *zachichotała* Nowoczesne łazienki (ekipa+slayerzy) Po wejściu do łazienki zastał widok, który przyprawił go o łezkę w oku. Całe pomieszczenie aż lśniło od światła odbijanego od metalowych okryć i śnieżnobiałych okryć. Nie mogąc się powstrzymać podszedł i delikatnie przejechał dłonią po krawędzi kranu sięgając drugą po odświeżacz niedawno wyciągnięty przed '' '''Brian: '''Nie ma nic lepszego niż... Przystawił blisko nosa zaciągając się aromatem. Doskonale rozpoznał zapach. Przekręcił przyglądając się składowi. '''Brian:' Sosna o poranku. Jak zawsze pobudza zmysły. Choć przyznam, nie zwalił od razu z nóg jak mój domowy. Lekko zarumieniony odstawił po czym uniósł rękę chwytając za metalową zapinkę. Delikatnie zaczął ściągać bandaże z swojego nadgarstka oraz przedramienia. Delikatnie puścił letnią wodę i zaczął sobie przemywać. Po oględzinach nie widział już większości ran. Odetchnął z ulgą. Musiał jednak odpuścić mieszanie i tworzenie silniejszego środka z dostępnych tutaj artykułów. W pewnym momencie do pomieszczenia wchodzi Temple, która słyszała puszczaną wodę i różne odgłosy. Spostrzegła uczestnika. Temple: '''Uhm, co ty tu robisz? '''Brian: Panna od zdjęć! Temple znaczy się. *uśmiechnął się w jej stronę* Raczej nic dziwnego. Chciałem się odświeżyć i zdjąć bandaże. Pobyt w ... *zastanowił się przez chwilę* Skandynawi był intensywny. Powoli zaczął je zwijać w niewielką kulkę. '' '''Brian:' Pewnie też zajęta co nie? Kolejne zdjęcia do kolekcji? Temple: 'Póki co to nie. Zajęta byłam czymś innym. A no tak, widziałam te zadanie trochę. Póki co to jeszcze nie opuściliśmy Szwecji, tak mi się zdaje. '''Brian: '''Szwecja mówisz.Geografia to nie moja bajka. Widoki za to są tutaj wyjątkowo piękne. Jak na naturę. I na tym bym poprzestał. Choć już pewnie wykrakałem i możemy wylądować w lesie. *westchnął* Zajęta? Chyba nie tym o czym myślę. *wydał się nieco nerwowy* Rozumiem to ryzyko, ale by tak każdego co odcinek traktować jak tego biedaka. Tego punktu chyba nie było. ''Skończył zwijać i wyrzucił papiery do znajdującego się w pomieszczeniu kosza. 'Brian: '''Chyba nie przyszłaś odświeżyć po wiesz... jego egzekucji czy coś? '''Temple: '''Na egzekucje ja nie mam wpływu. Jestem tylko pomocnicą. Zresztą.. Igor akurat żyje. Przynajmniej tak mi się wydaje. ''Zamyśliła się nieco nad losem Igora. Ale nikt nie mówił jej, że ma zginąć. '''Temple: '''Nie, nie z tego powodu. '''Brian: Huh? To dobrze mimo wszystko. Po tym widoku Rhysa na wózku znacznie się martwiłem. Dopiero kilka dni podróży a już ma się wrażenie zmęczenia. Jest o wiele trudniej niż się mogłem spodziewać. Twoja pracodawczyni nieżle daje popalić. Wzruszył ramionami. Nadal czuł się nieco zakłopotany. '' '''Brian:' Swoją drogą mam nadzieję, że nie sprawiam ci problemu. Taki krótki czas i znowu wpadam na ciebie. Coś czuję, że jak ktoś by zobaczył to już by plotkował. Wyszedłby jakiś szwindel. Pomocnica potajemnie ujawnia informacje zawodnikowi. Zaczął się nieco rumienić. '' '''Brian: '''Ah, nie przejmuj się tym. Jak się spędza czas w samotni to ma się zbyt dużą wyobrażnię. Ostatnio chyba dałem się we znaki. *zaśmiał się nieco nerwowo* ''Temple przewróciła oczami jak wspomniał o Rhysie i Jurgicie. Temple: 'Ostatnio niewiele robię i tak wyszedłam w końcu dzisiaj ze swojego kąta. ''W tym momencie ziewnęła. '''Brian: '''I akurat wpadłaś na mnie. Może ta teoria z tym spiskiem jednak się spełni. *znowu się zaśmiał* Była rzecz o którą chciałem spytać, ale teraz nie jestem tego zbyt pewny. ''Przekręcił nieco głową zamyślając się na dłuższę chwilę. Odszedł nieco od umywalek i spoglądał jej w oczy. Temple trochę przestraszyła się go...'' 'Temple: '''Nie możesz mi nic zrobić, bo inaczej pożałujesz. ''Miała schowany paralizator w razie czego. (please) '''Brian: '''Zrobić? Ah więc jednak jestem takim samym ścierwem jak mnie zapamiętałaś. To nie tak, że to lubię. ''Widać jednak było po jego różowych polikach i rękach obejmujących jego ciało że było zupełnie inaczej. Jej reakcja znacznie go pobudziła w wielu miejscach. '' '''Brian: Co ja... Tak! Chciałem się spytać czy być może wiesz kto pomagał mi w zadaniu. Nie będę jednak wymuszał odpowiedzi skoro zaraz zaczniesz krzyczeć o pomoc. Ktoś tutaj przybędzie widzą mnie w tej pozycji, zostanę spacyfikowany i przypisany jako molestujący zbok czający się w łazienkach. Co za wspaniała sytuacja! Nie zdawał sobie sprawy, że wszystko wyszło z jego ust kiedy znajdowała się speszona jakiś metr czy nawet mniej od niego. '' '''Temple: '''Nie mogę zdradzać takich rzeczy. ''Wtedy jakiś nadajnik u niej przyczepiony zapikał. Temple: 'Mam szczęście. ''Potrząsnęła głową. 'Temple: '''Masz szczęście, że muszę już lecieć. Jednak praca wyzywa. Ciao. ''Wyszła szybko i zdecydowanie z pomieszczenia. '''Brian: Nghh... tak szybko uciekła. Znowu to samo. Heh... Następnym razem na pewno nie wejdzie. A co jeśli chciała załatwić potrzebę a tutaj taki degeneruch ją powstrzymywał. Cudownie! Pewnie wszyscy co ją o to spytają mnie znienawidzą. Wyglądał jakby miał zaraz zejść. Zadowolony poszedł w końcu skorzystać z kabinymając przy tym jeszcze więcej myśli z którymi mógł sobie powalczyć podczas zażywania prysznica. Po skończonej kąpieli postanowił pozwiedzać sobie dalej pociąg. Rzadko kiedy nim podróżował więc poza tym chciał się jeszcze rozejrzeć po innych przedziałach. '' Wagon z ksiązkami (wszyscy) ... ''W wagonie zjawiła się Sophie, która zaczęła uważnie przeglądać wszystkie książki. Można było zauważyć, że szuka czegoś konkretnego. Po kilku minutach zebrała kilka książek, a następnie usiadła z nimi przy stoliku i zaczęła je czytać oraz przy okazji robić jakieś notatki. ' Jako dobra prowadząca nadchodzącego zadania postanowiłam jak najlepiej przygotować się z... W sumie to nie powiem z czego, bo pewnie okaże się, że ktoś mnie w tej chwili PODSŁUCHUJE! *po wykrzyknięciu ostatniego słowa można było usłyszeć, jak jakaś tajemnicza osoba odbiega od wejścia do pokoju zwierzeń*' ... Benji wrócił do normalnej części pociągu. Czuł się nadal zmieszany po rozmowie z prowadzącą. Nie polubił jej, ani trochę. Starał się nie przejmować jej przytykami. Usilnie tłumaczył sobie, że chciała go zranić i zdenerwować. Chłopak powoli się uspokajał. Wreszcie dotarł do wagonu z książkami. '' ''Wzdłuż ścian stały stosy książek. Wagon nie mógł zasłużyć na miano biblioteki, co najwyżej czytelni. I tak biednej. Na środku stały tylko dwa, skórzane fotele i stolik kawowy poznaczony plamami ów kofeinowego napoju. '' ''Szwed usiadł na fotelu i spróbował się zrelaksować. Zamknął oczy i oparł dłonie na oparciach Abby tymczasem przeglądała książki w owym pomieszczeniu, w nadziei, że coś ją zainteresuje. Niestety, nie było takowej interesującej dla niej książki. Duża część tych książek, to były książki bazujące na wiedzy z danego konkretnego tematu. Nie mogły zainteresować Abby, akurat opierały się na tematach, których nie znosiła. Szukała kryminału i znalazła, tyle że był problem… Jak tylko wzięła do rąk, książka zaczęła się sypać, wypadać zaczęły z niej strony. Szybko je pozbierała i odstawiła książkę na miejsce. Z tego powodu, że nic nie znalazła. Odwróciła wzrok od książek, zauważyła dwa fotele i stolik, a na jednym fotelu Benji’ego usiadła na drugim fotelu. Chwilę milczała, po czym zwróciła swój wzrok na Benji’ego. Abby: 'Witam *lekko się uśmiechnęła* Zbyt dużego wyboru to my tu nie mamy *wskazała wzrokiem na stosy książek* '''Benji: '''Witaj Abby *przywitał się wcale nie bez entuzjazmu. Widok przyjaznej mu rudej osoby był bardzo miłą odmianą po konfrontacji z Jurgitą* Wybór jest, ale trzeba znać Norweski *uzupełnił krzyżując ręce na piersi* '''Abby: '''Być może masz rację. '''Benji: '''Jestem całkiem przekonany *puścił dziewczynie oczko* Rozpoznaje język sąsiadów. Biblioteka znowu zdradza cel wycieczki *zaśmiał się* Ahhh… ''Chłopak założył ręce za głowę i z usmieszkiem przyglądał się Łotyszce. Jego rozterki przeminęły. Zostały zastąpione przez przyjazną i atrakcyjną osobowość. Dla blondyna liczyło się tu i teraz. Rozmowa zajmowała go do tego stopnia, że nie przejmował się tym co jej nie dotyczyło. '' ''Abby na jego słowa pokiwała twierdząco. 'Abby: '''Faktycznie, Norwegia. Kolejny kraj, z którego pochodzi jeden z uczestników *powiedziała przekonująco* Wydaje mi się, że zostaną odwiedzone wszystkie te kraje, z których pochodzą uczestnicy ''Benji skinął głową. '''Benji: '''Rhys… ''Na myśl o cichym Norwegu, Szwed uśmiechnął się lekko. Co prawda rozmawiali razem zaledwie chwilkę podczas pobytu w Niemczech, to jednak blondyn polubił Skandynawczyka. Ot taki standardowy, skandynawski nacjonalizm. '' '''Benji: '''Hmm, bardzo możliwe. Wiemy już że Igor i Luke nie zobaczą Polski i Grecji. '''Abby: '''Luke to już w ogóle. '''Benji: '''Ta… ''Szwed zdradzał obojętność. Z czasem przestał się przejmować śmiercią biernego krzaczka. Po pierwsze wiedział, że była to specyficzna kara, a po drugie miał większe zmartwienia. '' '''Benji: '''Porażka nam nie służy *rzucił chcąc rozmowę* '''Abby: '''Masz rację *skinęła głową* Nie pytałam ciebie o to, ale jaką masz motywację biorąc udział w tym programie? '''Benji: '''Chcę wygrać *zaśmiał się* Chcę się pobawić, lubię wyzwania i adrenalinę. Kasa to też świetna sprawa *pezeczesal włosy* Mogę też liczyć na rozwój mojej kariery na Instagramie i ciekawe oferty modelingu *zrobił pauze* No i poznaje świetnych ludzi *uśmiechnął się ciepło* '''Abby: '''To świetna sprawa, gdyby nie udział w tym programie… pewnie nie poznałabym ciebie *dodała ciepło* ''Szwed zarumienił się słysząc słowa Abby, o tym, że by go nie poznała... Było to miłe i swoją drogą bardzo schlebiające. Starał się reagować miarkowanym uśmiechem. Jako model nie miał z tym większych problemów. '' '''Benji: Laska 10 na 10 mówi mi wprost, że się jej podobam? Super! *cieszył się jak dziecko* Ekhm… To znaczy fajnie *przybrał poważny wyraz twarzy* Abby: 'Też miałam taką swoją karierę na instagramie, małą… Wrzucałam tam swoje krótkie filmiki z nauką gry na pianinie. Zyskiwały dużą popularność, i chętnie robiłabym to wciąż… Tak, gdyby nie sprzedali mojego pianina, było dla mnie bardzo cenne. Spędzałam na nim praktycznie pół dnia, tymczasem bez mojej wiedzy je sprzedali. Było mi wtedy bardzo smutno… Żaden następny instrument mi tego pianina nie zastąpił *nieco się zasmuciła, ale po chwili przybrała poważny wyraz twarzy* Zrozumiałabym jeszcze to aktualnie, wtedy absolutnie tego nie rozumiałam… ''Benji patrzył na Abby i słuchał uważnie. Nie przyszło mu nic do głowy, co mógłby powiedzieć. Po prostu wstał, podniósł bez wysiłku dziewczynę i przytulił ją. '' '''Benji: '''Nie smuć się *wyszeptał jej na ucho* ''Abby zrobiło się bardzo miło z tego powodu, czuła, że ten rozumie ją i chciała coś mówić, ale nie… Jeszcze się kilka sekund wstrzymała od tego. A te kilka sekund minęło dość szybko. 'Abby: '''Być może przyjdzie taki dzień, kiedy je odzyskam… *wzruszyła ramionami* Tylko trzeba trochę zarobić. Jak nie w programie, to pozostaje sprzedawanie owoców na targu, ewentualnie walki o późnych godzinach. ''Benji przycisnął dziewczynę do siebie, pomasowal ją po ramieniu. '' '''Benji: '''Będzie dobrze. ''To powiedziawszy chłopak raz jeszcze uściskał Abby, po czym wyszedł z wagonu. '' ''Abby widząc odchodzącego Benji’ego pomachała mu… 'Abby: '''Dziękuję tobie… Rozwalę go dla ciebie *szepnęła, po czym usiadła zaczęła karmić swojego kameleona* Jadalnia z kuchnią (wszyscy) ... Salon (wszyscy) ''Pociąg jechał po skandynawskich szynach. Po wagonach echem niosło się przyjemne dudnienie ilekroć koleina podskakiwała pod kołami rozpędzonego składu. Blaszane segmenty rezonowały, zaś dźwięk niósł się po wszystkich przedziałach. Rytmiczny stukot działał wręcz kojąco. '''Benji: '''Underbar... *westchnął po szwedzku* ''Szwed siedział na przytwierdzonym do podłogi fotelu przykrytym grubym kocem w czerwono-niebieską kratę. Pociąg przejeżdżał przez nieco chłodne obszary. Powietrze było rześkie i lekko zimne. W związku z tym zmienił się także outfit przystojnego Szweda. Chłopak otrzymał nowy komplet. Składała się na niego biała bluza z kapturem, czarne rurki i białe trampki (oc conversy). '' '''Benji: Ostatnie zadanie to był... Hardcore *opiera się plecami o ścianę pociągowej toalety* Byłem o krok od wygranej *potarł twarz* Eh... Emocje, emocje... Dobrze, że na dogrywce nie odpadła Suzie, szkoda mi jej było. Na szczęście się wybroniła z tej spontanicznej akcji *zaśmiał się do siebie* Poza dwoma przegranymi pod rząd jest całkiem nieźle. Benji: 'Ah... ''Chłopak podszedł do okna, wyjrzał na zewnątrz. W tamtej chwili pociąg mijał malownicze pasma górskie. Benji przyglądał im się bacznie, przez jakiś czas. Potem się znudził. Blondyn poczuł potrzebę... Skontrolowania swojego wyglądu. Był pozbawiony telefonu, więc nie mógł użyć przedniej kamerki. Blondyn wiedział, że potrzebuje lustra, czyli łazienki. Niestety pokój zwierzeń, czyli toaleta w przedziale zwierciadła nie posiadała. '' ''Benji czuł się dziwnie. Jak na odwyku. Od dłuższego czasu nie miał telefonu, a co za tym idzie dostępu do swojego profilu na Instagramie. Wyobrażał sobie burzę jaką wywołało zdjęcie z Lukaninho. Zastanawiał się ilu przybyło mu followersów. Z tą myślą opuścił przedział, salon i wagon... '' ... ''Dziewczyna przeszukując 1 klasie nie natrafiała na nikogo. Cóż, był ktoś w łazience, ale brunetka nie chiała mu przeszkadzać. Trafiła ona do salonu dla wszytskich. Był on dosyć przytulny. Dziewczyna rozgościła się na kanapie i czując lekki chłód przykryła się kocem w krartę, który znajdował się na kanapie. Dziewczyna postanowiła, czekając, aż ktoś tędy przejdzie, zastanowić się nad tym w jaki sposób przedstawi się uczestniką, gdyż pierwsze wrażenie robi się tylko raz. Przechadzając się i mijając kolejne przedziały trafił do jednego przypominający typowy salonik w przeciętnym mieszkanku. Poczuł się nieco nostalgicznie. Zauważył kogoś siedzącego na kanapie. Na pierwszy rzut oka nie rozpoznał osoby i pomysłał, że pewnie zbyt przesadził z swoją wycieczką po pociągu. Nieco niepewnie podszedł do dziewczyny. '''Brian: Hej, to przedział dla zawodników Never Die prawda? Czy przeskoczyłem kilka przedziałów za daleko. Nie przeszkadzam w każdym razie? Brunetka wyrwała się ze swojego rozmyślania i spojrzała na chłopaka. Cóż, chłopak swoim wyglądem nie zrobił na niej dobrego wrażenia, ale przynajmniej ktoś tędy przeszedł. Brunetka: Zgadza się. To przedział dla zaowodników Never Die, ale też i dla ekipy. Witam jestem Anne Caufield, nowy członek ekipy. Podała mu rękę na powitanie. Łazienki (wszyscy) Stare i zabrudzone...meh ... Benji zmusił się do odwiedzenia pociągowej łazienki. Domyślał się, że będą w opłakanym stanie i zupełnie się nie pomylił. Ciasne, prostokątne pomieszczenie emanowało wręcz brudem. W najdalszej części rozwieszona była kurtynka, która wyznaczała prysznic. Naprzeciwko niej, na prawo od znajdującego się po środku wejścia, metalowy sedes. Na przeciwko drzwi zaś znajdowała się blaszana umywalka... i lustro. Przynajmniej to mogło zrekompensować długie minuty spędzone na skakaniu z wagonu do wagonu w poszukiwaniu łazienki. Benji: 'Oh, przynajmniej tyle. ''Blondyn stanął naprzeciwka zabrudzonego zwierciadła. Przejrzał się i z satysfakcją stwierdził, że porywisty wiatr nie uczynił jego fryzurze niczego złego, a nawet zgodnie z jego oczekiwaniami poprawił efekt. Szwed sięgnął do kieszeni spodni, jednak jedyne co napotkał to pustka. No tak, skonfiskowano mu telefon. Zastanawiało go tylko jakim cudem inni mogli mieć sprzęty takie jak nóż lub korkociąg... Szwed jeszcze chwile postał przed lustrem. Skoro nie mógł zrobić sobie mirror selfie, mógł przynajmniej pocieszyć oczy swym wyglądem. Narcyzm? Raczej duma z zadowalającego efektu swojej długoletniej pracy. Pracy swojej i Evie... 'Benji: '''Eh *westchnął* ''Chłopak nie mógł dłużej przebywać w izolacji. Chciał spędzać czas z ludźmi. Rozmawiać. Udał się do gęściej "zaludnionej" części pociągu. W sumie był już tam wcześniej, ale powrót w tamtą część był jedynym co przychodizło mu do głowy. W końcu doskwierała mu nuda. '' Luksusowy prywatny wagon Jurgity (Jurgita) ''Po ostatnich wydarzeniach dziewczyna zamknęła się w swoim wagonie. Wejść mogą tu nieliczni. '' ... ''W swoim specjalnie wydzielonym przedziale rudowłosa dochodziła do siebie po ostatnich wydarzeniach. Zdecydowała się zamknąć na amen i prędko nie wychodzić. Leżała na swoim dużym łożu i patrzyła w sufit. W jej oczach były lekkie łzy. Obok niej na łóżku znajdował się pluszak w kształcie jakiejś osoby, którego przytulała rudowłosa. Dziewczyna była specyficzną osobą i ciężko było ją zrozumieć, ba... Nikt nigdy w życiu jej nie rozumiał, stąd wybrała drogę, jaką wybrała. ... '' ''W centrum handlowym w Szwecji znajdują się dwie dziewczyny. Są do siebie łudząco podobne, różni je tylko kolor włosów. Jedna jest ruda, natomiast jej sobowtórka to blondynka. Dziewczyny świetnie się bawią na zakupach, razem się śmieją. '''Jurgita: Nareszcie razem… Głęboko westchnęła ta pierwsza, spoglądając na swoją bliźniaczkę. Evelynn: Siostro, kope lat minęło. To nasze pierwsze wspólne zakupy! Obie zapiszczały razem i pobiegły do pierwszego lepszego butiku z ciuchami. Dziewczyny szukały identyczny ciuchów, by wyglądać już jak kropla w kroplę tak samo. Jurgita pociągnęła za ręką druga i czym prędzej zaszyły się w przebieralni. Po krótkiej chwili obie wyszły tak samo ubrane. W krótkie spódniczki w kratę, zakolanówki w paski oraz białe prześwitujące podkoszulki. Evelynn: Powiem Ci, że nieźle wyglądasz! Jurgita zachichotała i wskazała palcem na swoją siostrzyczkę. Jurgita: Haha! *zakrywa usta* No, nie mogę powiedzieć o Tobie inaczej! Evelynn zatrzepotała głową i przyjrzała się siostrzyczce. I zrobiła specjalnie „smutną minkę”. Evelynn: No może nie lubisz blondynek. :c Rudowłosa przewróciła oczami i przytuliła do siebie siostrę. Jurgita: Dla mnie liczy się tylko to, że mam ciebie blisko w końcu… *mruknęła cicho, tuląc swoją bliźniaczkę* Evelynn: Dokładnie… Ja głupiutka jak mogłam tak pomyśleć. Dziewczyny się na chwilę rozdzieliły. Evelynn szła w kierunku wyjścia, a Jurgita jej machała. W tym czasie rozległy się strzały i blondynka padła martwa, zalewając się krwią. Rudowłosa zaczęła biec w kierunku swojej bliźniaczki, wydając z siebie głośny okrzyk „NIEEEE”. Biegła, biegła...niczym w nieskończoność. Po chwili zrywa się z łóżka z tym samym okrzykiem co przed chwilą. Hałas mógł zbudzić niejednego w pociągu. Dziewczyna przerażona spoglądała przed siebie, ciężko dysząc. Przetarła oczy dla pewności. Rozglądała się po pokoju, by nabrać pewności, że to był tylko...zły sen. Jurgita: *ciężko wzdychając* To był tylko koszmar… *mówi ciężko głosem i przytula swoją blondwłosą maskotkę* ... Benji podróżował między wagonami. Pociąg był nieco starszego typu, więc pomiędzy składami nie było rękawa ani izolacji. Na moment znajdował się na zewnątrz. Blondyn jednak nie zwracał na to szczególnie uwagi. Szukał lustra. Poszukiwania zaaferowały go do tego stopnia, zę zupełnie zapomniał o otaczającej go rzeczywistości, a także o innych dręczących go zwykle sprawach. Szwed przeskakiwał tak z wagonu do wagonu, aż w końcu dotarł do łącznika innego niż pozostałe. W zasadzie pomost łączący wagony był taki sam. Ciekawe były drzwi. Wyglądały solidnie, miały czytnik kart i były... Pomalowane w różowe czaszki. Wagon wyglądał co najmniej zastanawiająco. '' '''Benji: '''Hm... Co my tu mamy? *mruknął do siebie* ''Blondyn ostrożnie przeszedł przez wąski pomost. Stanąwszy na kracie poczuł wiatr we włosach. Miał nadzieję, że podmuch wykonał robotę i ułożył mu nową, ciekawą fryzurę. To zmotywowało go jeszcze bardziej by szukać lustra! Był problem jednak mały... Drzwi zamknięte pozostawa... ły? Nie do końca. Była mała szpara, co zdradzało, że nie zostały domknięte do końca. Zmotywowało to Benji'ego na tyle, że przesunął je na bok i wślizgnął się do wagonu. W wagonie było ciemno. Benji'emu zajęło chwilę zanim jego oczy przyzwyczaiły się do mroku. Powoli postąpił kilka kroków do przodu. Przez brak oświetlenia nie mógł dojrzeć szczegółów miejsca, w którym się znalazł. Szukał na ścianie włącznika światła. Nie mogąc go znaleźć podszedł do okien by podnieść zasłony. Na to też nie było nadziei. '' '''Benji: '''Skit *złapał się pod boki* Gdzie ja jestem? '' Po koszmarnym spaniu, rudowłosa siedziała w ciemności i cicho sobie pochlipywała. Po ostatnim zadaniu starała się dość do ładu. Liczyła na ciutkę samotności. Jednak jak to ma w swoim zwyczaju reality-show, życie chciało inaczej. Dziewczyna zeskoczyła z łóżka, trzymając swojego pluszaka w dłoni przytulonego do siebie. Widziała istotę zbliżającą się do niej. Rzuciła zwinnie nożem, który przeleciał obok głowy tego osobnika. Jurgita: Stój albo wezwę ochronę. *mruknęła groźnie, chociaż jak to mogło zabrzmieć z ust słodkiej istoty* Nie dam się zgwałcić ani by ktoś zrobił mi krzywdy. Zaskoczony Benji o mało nie uciekł gdy nóż śmignął mu obok głowy. Błyskawicznie w jego żyłach zapulsowała krew pchająca przez organizm adrenalinę. Szwed zwalczył w sobie chęć do ucieczki. Uciekł by bez wątpienia, przekonał go jednak głos... Rozpoznał bez trudu. To była Jurgita. Na pewno ona. Chłopak nie pałał wielką sympatią do prowadzącej i od początku wydawała mu się podejrzana, jednak była prowadzącą... A on był graczem, który walczył o wygraną. '' '''Benji:' *głośno przełknął ślinę* Wooo... Spokojnie *wystawił ręce przed siebie* Nic się nie dzieje. To ja Benji... *odkaszlnął. Zdał sobie sprawę, że drży mu głos. Zapanował nad tym* Benji, uczestnik, Szwed. Nie zaatakował bym prowadzącej. Chłopak nieco się wyluzował. Wmówił sobie, że ma przed sobą po prostu kolejną partyjkę gry strategiczno-społecznej. Lubił poznawać ludzi, czemu nie prowadzącą? Rudowłosa bez problemu rozpoznała głos. Znała każdego zawodnika na pamięć. Nie bez powodu przed programem całe tygodnie studiowała nagrania zawodników, by rozpoznać ich brzmienie w każdych możliwych okolicznościach. Zaświeciła światło i przed chłopakiem ukazała się rudowłosa w pidżamie oraz z pluszakiem w ręce. Na dłoniach miała jakąś bransoletkę. Jurgita: Nie nauczyli Cię pukać? *spojrzała na niego chłodnym wzrokiem* Każdy ma swoje pomieszczenia w tym programie. Nieważne *uśmiechnęła się, udając zadowoloną z wizyty* Rudowłosa nie była przygotowana na żadną wizytę, stąd jej wygląd był jeszcze bardziej niepozorny niż zazwyczaj. Może i lepiej? Bezpieczniej prezentować "ludzką" stronę. Spojrzała na chłopaka poważnie. Jurgita: Ciesz się, że nie wezwałam ochrony. Bo byś już leżał martwy. *powiedziała cicho* Ostatnio dwóch typów skończyło tragicznie. *przełknęła głośno ślinę, udając przerażoną. Faktem było jednak to, że to ona sama zabiła tamtych typów* Benji słuchał milcząc i kiwał głową. Analizował każde słowo Jurgity. '' '''Benji: '''Więc miło mi, że mnie nie zabiłaś... Że ochrona mnie nie zabiła *z pewną trudnością utrzymywał zobojętniały ton* Masz może lustro? *zapytał dziewczynę nie patrząc na nią. Wydawał się bardziej zainteresowany zwisającym z sufitu frędzlem* ''Jurgita się oburzyła na słowa o lustrze. Znaczy w środku niej się gotowało, ale ukryła to pod osłoną uśmiechu. Jurgita: Lustro? Jest w strefie dla Vipów. Mam swoje prywatne, ale byle komu nie użyczam. *mruknęła, w zasadzie pozwoliłaby chłopakowi, ale czuła się ignorowana* Mnie też miło, bo miałabym zawodnika mniej. Benji wydał się nie przejąć uwagą. Wydał. Bo w prawdzie walczył ze sobą. Podszedł do Jurgity, uśmiechnął się lekko. Benji: '''Mogę usiąść? *wskazał na różową pufę* Po wczorajszym bieganiu bolą nogi, nie ustoję. '''Jurgita: Taki wysportowany i ma problemy z nogami? Przecież to było tylko bieganie od statku do latarni *przewróciła oczami* Siądź. *odparła obojętnie* Szwed musiał się mocno ugryźć w język. Nie lubił... Nienawidził gdy ktoś wbijał mu szpilkę w temacie jego kondycji; ciała i sportu. Zdał sobie sprawę, że Jurgita to przeciwnik. Musiał dobrze to rozegrać. '' '''Benji: '''Hah, dziękuję *uśmiechnął się czarująco i usiadł na pufie* Miłe z twojej strony *przeczesał włosy* Jak wyglądam? *zapytał nagle* ''Czekał na odpowiedź. Chciał coś sprawdzić. Wyjątkowo nie chciał poznać prawdy o faktycznym stanie swego... wyglądu. Bardziej zastanawiało go coś innego. Bawiła go rozmowa z Jurgitą. I nie mowa tu o gierkach, rozmowa sama w sobie... '' '''Jurgita': Nie pozwolę, byś mi tu padł. Potem jeszcze cała wina padnie na mnie, że wykorzystuje zawodników. *wzruszyła ramionami* Jej sfera komfortu została naruszona. Dziewczyna spoglądała na chłopaka lekko skonsternowana. Taki typ już dawno skończył pod kosiarką lub innym toporem i miała być świeżą krew. Cóż... Jurgita: Jak blondyn, który jest sportowcem, ale dziwnym trafem zmęczyło go proste zadanie. Nie robisz szału, lasek nie wyrwiesz. *skwitowała krótko, ale dało wyczuć się jej złośliwość* Słowa Jurgity ponownie trafiły w czuły punkt chłopaka. Cofnął się, na tyle ile pozwalała mu pufa. Atrakcyjność była kolejnym czułym punktem chłopaka. Umiał na tyle sobie to zracjonalizować, żeby nie uciec i nie ukazać tego po sobie, ale w środku zabolało. '' '''Benji: '''Cóż... Haha *wymusił, zgrabnie, śmiech* Miło mi, że tak myślisz *uśmiechnął się* ''Czuł, że stąpa po cienkim lodzie. Jurgita okazywała się być bardziej złożoną osóbką niż się spodziewał... A spodziewał się wiele... Chłopak rozważał różne scenariusze. Równocześnie cały czas analizował docinkę rudej. '' '''Benji: '''Przepraszam za to włamanie w sumie... *zmienił strategię... przestał grać i udawać cokolwiek* Sam się gubię. ''Szwed przyjrzał się prowadzącej. Czekał na jej reakcję. '' '''Jurgita': Nie myślę, ja to po prostu wiem. *wskazała dłonią na segregatory nad jej łóżkiem* Rozpiska psychologiczna każdego z zawodników. *wzruszyła ramionami* Nim się za coś wezmę, wpierw przygotuje. Nie byłoby Cię tu, gdybyś nie był dobrym materiałem do programu, narcyzie. *powiedziała, czując przewagę nad Szwedem* W zasadzie sytuacją się bawiła. Wiedziała, że będzie bezpieczna, a jej nowy towarzysz wydawał się być nieco zbity z początkowej pewności siebie. '' '''Jurgita': W czas to zrobiłeś. Twoje maniery wyparowały szybciej, jak tu się zjawiłeś, niż pojawiły w przypadku innych uczestniczek. *mruknęła urażona* Gubisz się, bo? *podniosła wymownie brew* Benji: 'Bo myślę jak dobrze rozegrać swoją partię. ''To powiedziawszy wstał i wyszedł licząc na jak największy dramatyzm. W sumie ruch nie był przerysowany. Nic więcej dowiedzieć się nie mógł, a rozmowa nie dawała frajdy. Chłopak stwierdził, że na razie odpuści sobie rozmowy z Jurgitą i skupi się na właściwej grze. '' ... ''Jurgita po wyjściu Benjiego najzwyczajniej w świecie zdążyła zasnąć. W tym samym momencie z innego wagonu do łącznika trafił chodzący o kuli norweg. Pierwsze co rzuciło mu się w oczy to pancerne drzwi bez klamki z bardzo charakterystycznym wzorem różowych czaszek oraz czytnikiem kart po lewej stronie. Chłopak znajdował się na końcu składu, więc od razu domyślił się kogo "trzymano" w takim bunkrze na torach. Po chwili obserwacji poczuł zimny podmuch wiatru, w takim stanie nie mógł poczuć niczego innego jak zimna które biega mu po plecach. Nie zastanawiając się dłużej podszedł pod drzwi i zapukał kilka razy, stał oparty o kulę i oczekiwał odzewu. Po krótkiej chwili rudowłosa została wybudzona ze snu. No jak nie koszmary, to ktoś ją nawiedzi w przedziale. A chciała chwilę spokoju... Zaspana poszła w stronę drzwi, które otworzyła od środka. Poczochrane włosy, pidżama i senny wzrok przywitał Rhysa. Dziewczyna ziewnęła. '''Jurgita: Jak chcesz mnie zabić, jak podczas wyzwania, to wybierz inny termin i zapisz się na listę. *mruknęła, przy okazji dłonią zaprosiła chłopaka do środka* Chłopak spuścił głowę próbując ukryć swoje zawstydzenie oraz zażenowanie poprzednią sytuacją. Bez słowa wszedł do ciemnego pokoju, Jurgita zamknęła za nim drzwi, w sensie dosłownym, sam już nie wyjdzie. Rudowłosa zaskoczona jego obecnością, zaświeciła światło w swoim wagonie, które z automatu ją oślepiło. Jurgita: Miałam przeprosić za to w jakim stanie mnie zastałeś, ale widzę, że kogoś tu życie nie oszczędza. *mruknęła nie kryjąc drobnej satysfakcji* Może karma wraca *zamyśliła się* Zaprosiła go by sobie usiadł na jednej z puch, a sama skierowała się i usiadła na swoim łóżku. Jurgita: Co Cię tu sprowadza? Nie mało Ci po ostatnim dniu w Szwecji? Rhys siedział w milczeniu, ze spuszczoną głową wpatrywał się w podłogę. Tak właściwie to sam nie wiedział dlaczego przyszedł do rudowłosej, skoro ból minął i wszystko sobie przypomniał... większość. Rhys: Ja- *mruknął, postawiony w niewygodnej sytuacji nie wiedział jak powinien zareagować* N-nie wiem... *dodał cicho, spuszczając głowę jeszcze bardziej* Dziewczyna wzruszyła ramionami. Nie miała ochoty bawić się w żadne podchody ani gierki, zwłaszcza po ostatnim wyzwaniu miała żal do Norwega i nie miała w swoim interesie tego ukrywać. Jurgita: No ja także. Nie siedzę w Twojej głowie. *skwitowała krótko, wstając ze swojego łóżka i kierując się stronę garderoby bo jakąś bluzę dla siebie* Chłopak odprowadził wzrokiem dziewczynę w stronę szafy. Nie wiedział co powinien zrobić, nigdy wcześniej nie znajdował się w takiej sytuacji..., a może znajdował tylko wyparł to ze swojej świadomości? W tamtym momencie chłopakowi cisnęły się na usta tylko jedne słowa... Rhys: Dlaczego mi pomogłaś? *odparł już nieco pewniejszym tonem, ale z lekką chrypką* Rudowłosa zakładając za długo bluzę w głowie kalkulowała co ma odpowiedzieć Rhysowi. W głowie miała kilka scenariuszy i gdy już ją założyła spoglądała na chłopaka wciąż zamyślona. Nie wiedziała do końca jak zareagować. Jurgita: Chce mieć na razie komplet zawodników w programie. *dodała pośpiesznie, nie ukazując żadnych emocji* W pewnym sensie jestem za każdego tutaj także odpowiedzialna. *mruknęła* Chłopak spodziewał się takiej odpowiedzi, ale jednocześnie był zaskoczony. Prawdopodobnie gdyby tak zachował się ktoś inny to już dawno poleciałby z hukiem za burtę i ślad by o nim zaginął. Nie próbował jednak ciągnąć dziewczyny za język, nie miałoby to raczej większego sensu. Rhys: Rozumiem... *mruknął chowając głowę w swoich dłoniach* Gryzło chłopaka niemiłosiernie to, że dał się tak ponieść emocjom. Doszło do tego, że nawet zaatakował osobę, z którą przecież nawet okej się wcześniej dogadywał. Nie dziwił się, że dziewczyna jest do niego chłodno nastawiona, przecież na to zasłużył... Rhys: Ja- *wziął głęboki wdech i powoli podniósł się, opierając się o kulę* Powoli podnosił wzrok, dzieliła ich odległość jakiś 2-3 metrów. Chłopak spojrzał na Jurgitę z bardzo wymownym spojrzeniem. Jego wzrok mówił bardzo wiele, skrucha, żal, smutek, ból, wstyd... Rhys: Przepraszam... *powiedział nieco głośniej, po czym spuścił głowę i stał tak bez ruchu* Prowadząca była zaskoczona zachowaniem chłopakom, koniec końców nie spodziewała się takiego podejścia z jego strony. Natychmiastowo odwróciła głowę, by ukryć emocje. Zastanawiała się jak ma postąpić w tej sytuacji. Przejść do wszystkiego na porządku dziennym? Strzelać fochami? Była skonsternowana tym co powinna zrobić. Pierwszy raz ktoś postawił ją przed taką sytuacją, gdy kogoś nie zmusiła do tego. Czy czuła satysfakcję? Nie. W jej głowie kotłowało się za dużo myśli. '' '''Jurgita': Nie szkodzi *odparła cichym tonem, udając jak najbardziej obojętny* Przywykłam. *mruknęła po chwili* Założyła kaptur na swoją głowę i podeszła do swojej małej kuchni i lała sobie coś do picia. Jurgita: Usiądź i nie forsuj się. Bo jeszcze mi zginiesz, ale tutaj. Pijesz coś? *dodała szybko chcąc jak najszybciej uniknąć drażniącego ją tematu* Chłopak usiadł z powrotem na pufie, było mu naprawdę przykro, jej chyba z resztą też... Rhys: ...Sok pomarańczowy. *mruknął cicho* Nalała do jednej szklanki soku pomarańczowego, a sama dla siebie zwykłej wody niegazowanej. Położyła szklankę z sokiem na samym końcu blatu, by chłopakowi było łatwiej dostać. Cóż, to jest bar samoobsługowy. Jurgita: Proszę, ten sam co w Szwecji. *odparła obojętnie, by po chwili samej napić się zwyczajnej kranówki* Rhys: Dzięki... *odparł wdzięcznym tonem* Gdy chłopak wziął łyka przypomniał mu się ten cudowny smak pomarańczy. Poczuł się tak jakby lepiej, ale tylko na moment gdyż wiedział, że teraz jest trochę inaczej. Jurgita: A inni nie będą się Ciebie czepiać, że ze mną spędzasz większość czasu? *spytała podejrzliwie* Intrygowało ją ciągnięcie chłopaka do siebie. W sumie na odwrót działało to tak samo, jednak nie miała zamiaru dać tego poznać. Usiadła na swoim łóżku i złapała pluszaka za łapkę. I spoglądała na chłopaka wyczekując odpowiedzi. '' '''Rhys:' Nie trzymam się z nikim... *mruknął kontynuując spożywanie soku* Nie licząc wymiany kilku zdań to faktycznie chłopak z nikim się bliżej nie zadawał, no nie licząc prowadzącej właśnie. Rhys: Pewnie nawet nie zauważyli, że gdzieś zniknąłem. *wzruszył ramionami* Chłopak kątem oka przyuważył jak rudowłosa łapie za rączkę lalkę, która bardzo ją przypominała... tyle, że była blond. Chłopak skojarzył sobie to z osobą, którą widział wcześniej z Melissą w luksusowym przedziale. Nie dał jednak tego po sobie poznać i kontynuował picie. Jurgita: Tak sam, na pastwę losu w takim programie? *zamyśliła się na chwilę* Intrygujące. *skwitowała po chwili* Rudowłosa miętosiła łapkę lalki i spoglądała w sufit. Jurgita: Zupełnie inne podejście od Szweda. *mruknęła cicho pod nosem* Był tu ten zgred. Rhys prawie że wypluł zawartość soku którą miał w ustach gdy usłyszał o Benjim. Czego akurat on mógł szukać u Jurgity? Rhys: I co chciał? *dodał zainteresowany* Dziewczyna wzruszyła ramionami jakby kompletnie nie wiedziała, albo nie chciała wiedzieć. Jurgita: Nie wiem... Zgubił się, szukał lustra. Zniszczony intelektualnie uciekł. Może cofnął się do kamieniołomu czy gdzieś? *mruknęła obojętnie* Mam wywalone w narcyzów. *skuliła głowę, a jej twarz pokryły włosy, dopiero wtedy się uśmiechnęła* Myślenie o pogrążeniu pewnego siebie Szweda dawało jej radość. O wiele faktach nie wspomniała, bo po prostun nie chciała. I tak Rhysa trzymać będzie na dystans. Jurgita: Nic wielkiego, każdy błądzi. *dodała prostując swoje wcześniejsze słowa* Wydawał się zamyślony tym co usłyszał od rudowłosej. Benji się zgubił? Coś mu się nie chciało w to wierzyć. Nie miał nic do szweda, nie mniej akurat to zachowanie wydało mu się aż nadto podejrzane. Rhys: I akurat zabłądził u ciebie. *mruknął zamyślony* Jeśli chcesz poznać moje zdanie... *zrobił chwilę pauzy, czekając na reakcję dziewczyny, wyglądało jednak iż może mówić dalej* ...to nie wygląda mi on na kogoś kto mógłby się zgubić w takim miejscu. *pokręcił głową wolno* Chłopak odstawił pustą szklankę z sokiem na barek. Rhys: Dziękuje za napój. *kiwnął wolno głową w podziękowaniu* Dziewczyna spod włosów wskazała na półkę, gdzie było 12 osobnych segregatorów. '' '''Jurgita': Oczywiście, że to wiem. O każdym z was, wiem praktycznie wszystko. *powiedziała cicho, podnosząc głowę do góry, by przyjrzeć się reakcji zawodnika* Biorąc się za coś, przygotowuje się na sto procent. *dodała chłodniej* Chłopak zamyślił się. Rhys: Dwunastu... *mruknął cicho* Chłopak podniósł głowę i spojrzał na dziewczynę. Rhys: Byłaś może dzisiaj w luksusowym wagonie? *mruknął lekko przygryzając wargę* Jurgita: Dwunastu. *potwierdziła kiwając głową* Spojrzała na chłopaka zaintrygowana. Jurgita: Nie sądzę. Próbuje zasnąć od dwóch dni. Z resztą widzisz, w jakim mnie stanie zastałeś. *mruknęła, pocierając oko piąstką* Czemu pytasz? Chłopak siedział tak jeszcze zamyślony, jakby kompletnie zatracił się w swoim umyśle, kompletnie nie reagował na zewnętrzne bodźce. Po chwili mu jednak przeszło. Rhys: Wydawało mi się, że widziałem Cię w nim przed odjazdem... *podrapał się po głowie* Baka. Przecież ty nie jesteś... blondynką. *uśmiechnął się myśląc o swojej głupocie* Rudowłosa podniosła wymownie brew do góry. Jurgita: Jesteś pewny, że aby na pewno za bardzo nie oberwałeś w głowę podczas wyzwania? *dziewczyna zamyślona jeszcze mocniej złapała za dłoń pluszową lalkę* Chłopak pokręcił wolno głową przecząco. Rhys: Melissa potwierdzi, widziała ją wtedy ze mną... *mruknął ciszej, po chwili postanowił zamilknąć* Dziewczyna poczuła się wewnętrznie rozdarta. Skuliła głowę i na dłuższą chwilę zamilczała, myśląc. W końcu przełknęła głośno ślinę i wydusiła z siebie. Jurgita: Nope... To niemożliwe. *przyszło jej to z ogromnym trudem, by zachować normalny ton głosu* Chłopak widział, jak dziewczyna mocno ściska swoją lalkę. Postanowił się jednak nie wtrącać, przecież to nie były jego sprawy. No i nie chciał też oberwać... Powoli podniósł się po czym oparł się na kuli. Rhys: Pewnie masz rację. *mruknął* Chyba... będę się zbierał. *ruszył powoli w stronę wyjścia, które wcześniej zamknęła* Jurgita: Jeśli chcesz, nie ma problemu. *mruknęła cicho. Na podłogę kapnęła łza. Dziewczyna jeszcze na chwilę przysiadła* Dość dłuższy czas upłynął na myśleniu przez dziewczynę. W końcu wstała Jurgita: Więc jak chcesz to Cię odprowadzę. *dodała już pewniej* Chłopak uśmiechnął się lekko do rudowłosej. Rhys: To... bardzo miłe z twojej strony. *odparł* Spojrzała na niego, delikatnie się uśmiechnęła. Jurgita: Sam i tak nie wyjdziesz. Więc raczej nic nadzwyczajnego *wzruszyła ramionami* Rhys: Pewnie. *odparł uśmiechem* I widziałem... *dodał odnosząc się do łzy, bardzo cicho do siebie, by nie usłyszała* Jurgita: W tym tygodniu nie ma mnie na wyzwaniu. Więc pewnie spotkamy się kiedy pobocznie. *dodała otwierając drzwi* Chłopak kiwnął głową. Rhys: 'Odpoczywaj. *położył rękę na ramieniu rudowłosej i uśmiechnął się najbardziej szczerze jak tylko potrafił* ''Po tym miłym geście chłopak zniknał za drzwiami kolejnego wagonu. Dziewczyna po opuszczeniu wagonu przez chłopaka, głęboko odetchnęła. Na myśl o wspomnianej blondynce pobiegła do swojego łóżka i po prostu się rozpłakała. ... Lista obecności: Ekipa: *Yanke$ *ElOutsider *Dark *Totaldrama52 Uczestnicy: *[[Użytkownik:DreamKiller1|'''Dk]] *Aikko *Katie *Wojciu Kategoria:Show Never Die - Odcinki